Lonely In Your Nightmare
"Lonely In Your Nightmare" is a Duran Duran song from their second album Rio, released by Capitol-EMI on 10 May 1982. About the song The original full length David Kershenbaum mix (4:52) was used for the US release of Rio. It features longer instrumental passages as well as additional lyrics not heard in the edited UK release. This version was also used for the music video, while CD pressings of "Lonely In Your Nightmare" have featured a slightly remixed version of the UK album mix. Music video There were two separate videos made: The first was released to MTV in 1982 but was later re-edited and cut with new footage for the 1983 video album "Duran Duran". The latter version follows "Planet Earth", and features a still from the end of the video, as Simon picks it up and continues looking through old photographs. The video is mostly black and white; the colour scenes were filmed before, in Sri Lanka. This is evident by the band's different wardrobe as well as the different hairstyle John was sporting. Scenes from the video were later used in "Save A Prayer", specifically Simon and a girl dancing. Complete list of mixes #"Lonely In Your Nightmare" (UK LP Version) - 3:50 - Edit of the US Album 'Remix' #"Lonely In Your Nightmare" (US Album Remix)- 4:52 - Actually the original, full length mix #"Lonely In Your Nightmare" (Video Version) - 4:43 - Actually the US Album Remix, playing 4% faster due to PAL VHS tape speedup #"Lonely In Your Nightmare" (CD Album Version) - 3:48 - The UK LP Version, very slightly remixed Personnel Duran Duran are: *Simon Le Bon - vocals *John Taylor - bass guitar *Andy Taylor - guitar *Nick Rhodes - keyboards *Roger Taylor - drums Also credited: *Colin Thurston - producer and engineer *Renate - Technician *Malcolm Garrett, Assorted iMaGes, London - sleeve design Lyrics Even on the darkest night When empty promise means empty hand Soldiers coming home Like shadows turning red And when the lights of hope Are fading quickly then look to me I'll be your homing angel I'll be in your head Because you're lonely in your nightmare Let me in And there's heat beneath your winter Let me in I see the delta traces Living lonely out on the limb And a passing glimmer Warm beneath your skin Please tread gently on the ground When all around you earth turns to fire Only get a second chance When danger's on the wind Because you're lonely in your nightmare Let me in Because there's heat beneath your winter Let me in Must be lucky weather When you find the kind of wind that you need C'mon show me all the light And shade that made your name I know you've got it in your head I've seen that look before You've built your refuge Turns you captive all the same Because you're lonely in your nightmare Let me in And it's barren in your garden Let me in Because there's heat beneath your winter Let me in Because you're so lonely in your nightmare Let me in And it's cold out on your stone range Let me in Because there's heat beneath your winter Let me in See also *Duran Duran - Song List References * Versions of My Own Way on Rio Category:Duran Duran songs